


Experiment

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Drugs Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Kinda, M/M, Mild Blood, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Where's the rest of Voltron when you need them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This week on I don't know how to summarize my writing lmao
> 
> thanks again to TheQueen for being a killer beta!

The room was bright, too fucking bright. There were over a dozen lamps for no apparent reason other than to blind anyone in the room. Mission complete; Keith couldn’t see a goddamn thing. With a low groan he lets his eyes stay closer. It wasn’t like he wanted to be awake and aware of his surroundings anyway.

Lance’s voice cut through the air and grabbed his attention. Keith’s eyes flew open only to squeeze them shut once more. He’d only caught a glimpse of the room he was in; tall figures in long robes, scattered through the room --a lab? He wasn’t quite sure himself--while the rest were circled around a table.

Keith moved to sit up only to have the restraints around his chest hold him down.He was hyper aware of when one of the creatures in the small circle turned to face him. It had bright yellow eyes and purple skin, everything but their face obscured by the thick fabric of the robe. It stalked towards him, steps slow and measured. Its absence in the circle gave Keith a small glimpse into the gathering just before the druid blocked his line of view again.

All he had seen was dark skin and a black leather collar. There was a small charm on the collar, in the shape of the emblem they all wore on their armor. Keith barred his teeth, but the anger was traded for shock when he realized how naked Lance was. 

He didn’t have a chance to see more of him before the one druid was standing right in front of him. It reached into its sleeve and pulled something out, but it moved too fast for Keith to truly see it. When he felt a pinprick of pain in his arm, he no longer had to wonder.

“Galra paladin.” It hissed, “why have you let your weak side show? Embrace the Galra in you, take it in stride.” Keith could feel the rumbling of a growl in the back of his throat as the druid drained the contents of the syringe into his blood.

“I'll never be like you.” Keith spat. His eyes were alight with hatred, staring into the blankness of the druid’s eyes. He might have been Galra, but he was no monster like they were. He was a paladin of Voltron and that's what he would be until the day he died.

The druid didn't respond. It yanked the needle from Keiths arm and slipped it back into his sleeve. The druid circled around the table that Keith was on, moving to speak with some of the other druids. They spoke in a language he didn’t understand, but they continuously glanced back at him. 

Another druid, one who appeared more feminine in appearance, yelled something in their language. The druids surrounding Lance turned and acknowledged her; he could’ve sworn a few of them were smiling. A few of the druids backed away from the group and walked towards the other, smaller group of druids who were staring at Keith.

He hated having their eyes on him. They all gave him the same dead expression, no irises, no pupils, just blank yellow stares. It made his skin crawl. Keith flinched involuntarily, his pulse quickening. He felt like a trapped animal minutes from death. He had to get out of the restraints. He began to push up on the straps, gauging how hard of a shove it would take to rip at least one of them open.

Keith shoved himself against the restraints over and over, searching for any sign of the restraints giving out. He readied himself to push against them again when he heard Lance’s voice. It sounded wrong--too high and breathless--but it was Lance. Keith turned his head, looking past the druids and into the center of their group.

He was naked and on his hands and knees, a metal bar keeping his legs spread. A druid stepped in front of him, stroking its cock as Lance ran his tongue over it. His skin was flushed and covered in cum and bruises; he looked like he had lost a fight. As Lance opened his mouth for the druid in front of him, the one behind him slammed forward into his hole. Lance’s moan was desperate, muffled by the dick in his mouth.

The way Lance took both cocks and still begged, how his throat bulged with the thickness of the druid’s cock, every needy sound he made as he was fucked and filled with cum; it was a way of seeing Lance that Keith had never imagined. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock, felt it press against the front of his bodysuit. He wanted to be inside of Lance, feel how hot and tight he was as he begged to be fucked harder.

No, no he didn’t want that. Whatever that druid had given him was messing with his mind...or was it? Maybe he was just really into Lance, with his slender hips and cute smile and how flexible he was. 

He knew that they were watching him, looking his body up and down. He could feel his skin flushing, knowing that everyone could see his erection. Keith, however, kept his eyes on Lance. He watched the small bulge in his stomach as the druid fucked into him. He stilled all the way inside, and Lance canted his hips back against his pelvis as he filled Lance with cum. He wanted that to be him.

He was growling without even realizing. It was an instinctive reaction; someone else was touching what was his. Keith watched the druid pull out only to be replaced with another cock pushing deep inside of him. Lance was keening, his hips pushing back against the druid behind him. It had its hand on Lance’s cock, pumping it slowly; Keith watched as his eyes rolled back briefly, breathing stuttering.

Now he was _desperate._ Keith tried to shimmy out of the restraints, noting how the druids watched him passively. This had been the druids’ goal all along. His hands twisted back and forth in their cuffs until they were raw. Keith didn’t care, could barely feel the pain as he forced his hand through the tiny opening. One bloodied hand, then two, and Keith continued to force his body up through the bindings. His skin was red with blood as he wormed his way out of the restraints.

He couldn’t care less about the pain. He needed Lance, needed to be inside of him. He got his torso above the restraints and grabbed onto the edge of the table. Keith had one leg out, covered in bruises from the restraints, when he glanced over at the table Lance was on. There was a different druid inside of him now, hand around Lance’s cock. His mouth was empty, lips parted and moaning as he was fucked. Lance stared at the blank wall in front of him before he let his head drop down.

“Please, _please_ , let me cum.” he gasped. The druid inside of him stopped halfway inside of him, its thick purple cock pulsing with cum. It pulled out and walked away from the table, leaving Lance quivering, on the brink of orgasm. 

Lance lifted his head and saw him. How long had he been there? There was another druid behind him now; he could feel the soft fabric of its robe against his skin. It spared no time for him to adjust when it began to fuck into him without mercy, but Lance was too busy staring into Keith’s eyes to care. It thrust in harder, and Lance screamed, feeling his cock throb with orgasm.

“K-Keith!” He moaned. He felt his cock twitch as it released ribbons of cum all over the table. Keith yanked his other leg out from the restraints, barely registering the sharp pain of it cutting into his skin. He threw his legs over the edge of the table and stumbled over to the other table, legs wobbling as he ambled towards Lance. His eyes were dazed; his body was on autopilot. His brain was a buzz of claim him, fuck him, he’s yours. 

The druid stopped thrusting and looked down at Keith, silently challenging him. Keith growled. He wasn’t here to play games. He felt his nails dig into fabric before he was completely aware of what he was doing. One minute there had been a druid in front of him, the next it was on the floor, scrambling back onto its feet. He hardly spared it a glance as he climbed onto the table behind Lance.

“ _Mine._ ” His voice was deeper than what he was used to. Zippers be damned, spacesuit be damn, they didn’t matter as much as him being inside of him. Keith tore into the fabric of his bodysuit, opening it just enough to let his throbbing erection. Lance was whimpering, maybe even speaking to him. It didn’t matter, he needed to be inside of him.

He could hear the mumbles of the druids as they stood by. They watched Keith as he grabbed his hips, pulling them back against his cock. It throbbed, painfully hard as he drew his hips back far enough that his cock slid down Lance’s crack, pressing against his hole. Cum leaked down between Lance’s thighs as his hole twitched. Eager, ready for Keith to fuck him. Why didn’t he act like this all the time? They’d get along so much better if he’d shut his fat mouth or put it to better use.

Lance’s whimper when he thrust inside of him was the best thing he’d ever heard. It was tight and hot inside of him, slick with cum from the previous druids. Keith was able to ease his cock all the way inside without being too rough. Lance ‘s hips pushed back against Keith’s pelvis, panting and drooling.

“Keith...it hurts. Please.” His words can out in soft pants. His cock throbbed, slowly swelling again as Keith rolled his hips slowly. It felt wonderful; Keith felt wonderful. Just big enough to fill him without being too painful. He turned his head to see Keith; he wanted to see the pleasure in his eyes, but he found something else.

His teeth looked much sharper than they had before. Fingernails were replaced with claws, digging into the flesh of his hips. What really caught his attention were Keith’s eyes. They were hollow, without a hint of pupil or iris, and they were bright yellow. He seemed to look at nothing and everything at the same time. Lance felt his stomach turn as a hand came down across his ass.

“You don’t want me to fuck you? You rather have one of them fill you with cum, or will you sit there and shut up?” Keith’s voice was right next to his ear, deep and sinister. He pressed a kiss onto Lance’s shoulder as he drove his hips forward, letting himself bottom out inside of Lance. One hand crept down Lance’s hips, moving between his thighs. His claws ran over his throbbing cock, and oh god Lance could’ve sworn he could’ve seen stars. He knew he was cumming again, felt his body convulse as cum shot from his cock again. He whimpered softly, biting his lip as Keith thrust in a few more times before sitting still, fully inside of him.

“Good boy.” Keith cooed, coaxing out the last drops of cum. They ran down his hand as he picked a new pace on Lance’s cock. His hole tightened around his cock as he whimpered. It was too much too soon, and Lance could barely handle it. The pain had become pleasure and the pleasure had become pain; it was impossible to tell which one he was feeling. His cock throbbed and Lance whined; his whole body felt like it was on fire. Every squeeze of his cock and thrust into his prostate made him moan.

A tongue lapped over a bruise on his neck and Lance let his eyes roll back. He was being fucked by strangers and now Keith who felt like a stranger to him right now. He was sharp claws and filthy words in his ear; promises of him being even rougher, making Lance scream, how he wouldn’t be able to walk. There was truth to the last one, he could already feel the aching in his hips. 

The head of his cock kept ramming into his prostate. Lance’s body jerked, and he tried to move away only to feel the burning pain of Keith having his claws hooked into Lance’s hips. He was grunting, bright yellow eyes watching the way Lance’s ass took him in so easily.Keith leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lance’s back, peppering his skin with kisses as he worked up to his neck. There were bruises but no bite marks; he could change that.

Lance was hardly given a warning before there were teeth in his skin, the pain in his hips amplified with the bite. Keith’s thrust became slower, more precise, hitting his prostate dead on. Lance’s already quivering body jerked with each thrust. Tears ran down his cheek as Keith groaned into his skin. Lance felt his hole clench around his cock as he came once more, completely untouched.

Keith was groaning, rolling his hips against Lance's ass. He could feel his cock throbbing inside of Lance, filling him. He could feel cum leaking out around his cock and dripping onto the table, mixing with Lance’s seed. He felt sated if only for a little while. Keith sat back, pulling his dick out of Lance’s body as he panted.

Lance felt disgusting. It was bad enough that he had cum for those druids, the fact that he had cum from Keith fucking him filled him with shame. Despite the pain, Lance shook his hips back and forth, presenting himself to Keith. He could see that he was still hard and definitely considering the option.

“I’m gonna need more time with him.” That deeper voice sent shivers down Lance’s thigh. A hand groped Lance’s ass, not Keith’s but a different Galra. His hole clenched, and a new stream of cum dripped out of his hole. Lance directed bleary eyes to a group of druids scribbling on a tablet.

“The serum is fully functional, even on half breeds. The emperor will be happy to hear this.” The feminine druid spoke. It pressed a vial into the palm of another druid before gesturing for it to leave.

“Galra paladin, feel free to take your time. You have proven yourself useful.” It commanded. Lance looked away from her bright eyes and looked at Keith. He was grinning, both hands spreading Lance open again. He could feel his body responding to whatever they had given him earlier. He knew that the cool purple liquid was pulsing through his veins, making him into the perfect little fuck toy. It's effects had been ebbing for a while, but it definitely working the way it should.

As the head of his cock spread him open, Lance moaned loud, no longer holding himself back. It felt good and it was Keith. He could live with this. Hell, he might even grow to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @dumpsternero


End file.
